1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a control apparatus and control method for a vehicle power transmission system including an engagement device that connects or interrupts a power transmission path between a driving force source and a drive wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
International Application Publication No. 2013/073307 describes a vehicle power transmission system including an engagement device that connects or interrupts a power transmission path between a driving force source and a drive wheel. The vehicle power transmission system includes a hydraulic control unit. The hydraulic control unit engages the engagement device when an operating member is in a drive operating position, and releases the engagement device when the operating member is in a non-drive operating position. International Application Publication No. 2013/073307 describes the following technique. When a select lever is shifted from a neutral range (hereinafter, referred to as N range) to a drive range (hereinafter, referred to as D range), the stroke of a hydraulic piston is made by increasing a command hydraulic pressure, which is issued to a start friction engagement element, to an ordinary hydraulic pressure, and the command hydraulic pressure is subjected to learning control such that a time from when the range is changed from the N range to the D range to when the start friction engagement element begins to develop a transmission capacity becomes a predetermined target time. Specifically, when a time from when it is determined that the select lever has been operated from the N range to the D range to when the phase of the stroke of the piston ends is longer than the predetermined target time, it is determined that precharge pressure is insufficient. Then, learning control for increasing the next command hydraulic pressure is executed. At this time, when a driver's intention to start moving the vehicle has been detected during the phase of the stroke of the piston, learning control is prohibited.